Weitere Forschungsarbeiten
thumb|300px|right Die folgenden Untersuchungen und Essays stammen aus den Open-Access-Journalen PLoS one bzw. PLoS MEDICINE. Sie beschäftigen sich mit wichtigen Aspekten wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens, die ansonsten zu kurz kommen. Das Video informiert über die PLoS und die Bedeutung von Open-Access-Plattformen für den freien Zugang zu wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten und Erkenntnissen. Weitere Open-Access-Plattformen mit Arbeiten zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten finden sich in der Linksammlung. Die Public Library of Science (PLoS) ist eine amerikanische wissenschaftliche Open-Access-Plattform. Dort werden wissenschaftliche Arbeiten aus dem biomedizinischen Bereich unter CC-Lizenz veröffentlicht. Daraus werden einige interessante Arbeiten aufgeführt, die Aspekte wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens oder schlechter Wissenschaft, aber auch die Publikationspraxis behandeln. Manche Arbeiten unterscheiden nicht zwischen verfälschenden Einflussfaktoren und bewusster Manipulation, andere nehmen konkret zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten Stellung. Das zeigt einmal mehr die Schwierigkeit, exakte Grenzen zwischen wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten und schlechter Wissenschaft zu ziehen. Ein wesentliches Kriterium, in Deutschland wie den USA, bleibt aber die vorsätzliche Verfälschung, auch wenn sie schwer nachzuweisen ist. Forschungsarbeiten Verfälschung “Positive” Results Increase Down the Hierarchy of the Sciences (Daniele Fanelli), 2010: Der Autor untersucht die Hypothese von der wissenschaftlichen Überlegenheit der Naturwissenschaften gegnüber den Sozialwissenschaften. Do Pressures to Publish Increase Scientists' Bias? An Empirical Support from US States Data (Daniele Fanelli), 2010: Der Autor untersucht, in wieweit Konkurrenzdruck die Wahrscheinlichkeit von positiven Forschungsergebnissen erhöht. Large-Scale Assessment of the Effect of Popularity on the Reliability of Research (Thomas Pfeiffer, Robert Hoffmann), 2009: Sinkt die Zuverlässigkeit veröffentlichter Ergebnisse mit zunehmender Popularität des Forschungsgebiets? Selektive Veröffentlichung Quantifying Selective Reporting and the Proteus Phenomenon for Multiple Datasets with Similar Bias (Thomas Pfeiffer, Lars Bertram, John P. A. Ioannidis), 2011:Die Autoren untersuchen Verfälschungen in der Berichterstattung bei Meta-Analsen. Selection in Reported Epidemiological Risks: An Empirical Assessment (Fotini K. Kavvoura, George Liberopoulos, John P. A. Ioannidis), 2007: Wie häufig werden auch statistisch nicht signifikante Risikoaktoren berichtet? Autorschaft [http://www.plosone.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pone.0023477 A Systematic Review of Research on the Meaning, Ethics and Practices of Authorship across Scholarly Disciplines] (Ana Marušić, Lana Bošnjak, Ana Jerončić), 2011: Die Autorinnen untersuchen das Ausmass von Missbrauch in der Autorschaft in internationalen Studien. Measuring Co-Authorship and Networking-Adjusted Scientific Impact (John P. A. Ioannidis), 2008: Wie gross sind die Beiträge der einzelnen Co-Autoren? Publikation Public Availability of Published Research Data in High-Impact Journals (Alawi A. Alsheikh-Ali, Waqas Qureshi, Mouaz H. Al-Mallah, John P. A. Ioannidis), 2011: Wie zugänglich sind Primärdaten in hochrangigen wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriften? [http://www.plosone.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pone.0013345 Do Author-Suggested Reviewers Rate Submissions More Favorably than Editor-Suggested Reviewers? A Study on Atmospheric Chemistry and Physics] (Lutz Bornmann, Hans-Dieter Daniel), 2010: Fällt die Bewertung in Zeitschriften günstiger aus, wenn der Gutachter für das Peer-Review vom Autor ausgesucht wurde? Does Publication in Top-Tier Journals Affect Reviewer Behavior? (Lonnie W. Aarssen, Christopher J. Lortie, Amber E. Budden, Julia Koricheva, Roosa Leimu, Tom Tregenza), 2009: Beeinflussen Publikationen in erstklassigen Zeitschriften das Verhalten der Reviewer? Medizinisches Ghostwriting Ghostwriting at Elite Academic Medical Centers in the United States (Jeffrey R. Lacasse, Jonathan Leo), 2010: Die Autoren untersuchen das Ausmass an akademischen Ghostwriting an amerikanischen Elite-Universitäten. Doppelveröffentlichung An Empirical Analysis of Overlap Publication in Chinese Language and English Research Manuscripts (Joseph D. Tucker, Helena Chang, Allison Brandt, Xing Gao, Margaret Lin, Jing Luo, Philip Song, Kai Sun, Xiaoxi Zhang), 2011: Die Autoren untersuchten, inwieweit Publikation nahezu identisch in englischen und chinesischen Zeitschriften veröffentlicht wurden. Kosten wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens The Costs and Underappreciated Consequences of Research Misconduct: A Case Study (Arthur M. Michalek, Alan D. Hutson, Camille P. Wicher, Donald L. Trump), 2010: Die Autoren stellen ein Modell vor,nach dem die Kosten für wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten geschätzt werden können, Essays Verfälschung The Role of Group Dynamics in Scientific Inconsistencies: A Case Study of a Research Consortium (Judith G. M. Rosmalen, Albertine J. Oldehinkel), 2011: Warum veröffentlichen Arbeitsgruppen scheinbar widersprüchliche Ergebnisse? An Unbiased Scientific Record Should Be Everyone's Agenda (PLoS Medicine Redaktion), 2009: Richtlinien der Redaktaktion für einen sauberen Bericht. Most Published Research Findings Are False—But a Little Replication Goes a Long Way (Ramal Moonesinghe, Muin J. Khoury, A. Cecile J. W. Janssens), 2007: Entgegenung auf die Arbeit von John. P. A. Ioannidis. Why Most Published Research Findings Are False: Author's Reply to Goodman and Greenland (John P. A. Ioannidis), 2007: Antwort von John P.A. Ioannidis Auf die Entgegnung von Goodman und Greenland. Why Most Published Research Findings Are False: Problems in the Analysis (Steven Goodman, Sander Greenland), 2007: Entgegenung auf die Arbeit von John. P. A. Ioannidis. Tackling Publication Bias in Clinical Trial Reporting (Emma Veitch, PLoS Medicine Redaktion), 2005; Information über die neue Initiative PLoS Clinical Trial zur Veröffentlichung von Studiendaten. Minimizing Mistakes and Embracing Uncertainty ( PLoS Medicine Redaktion), 2005: Zur Wahrheit in der wissenschaftlichen Forschung. Publikation Why Current Publication Practices May Distort Science (Neal S. Young, John P. A. Ioannidis, Omar Al-Ubaydli), 2008: Vom Fluch des Gewinners Medizinisches Ghostwriting Legal Remedies for Medical Ghostwriting: Imposing Fraud Liability on Guest Authors of Ghostwritten Articles ''(Simon Stern, Trudo Lemmens), 2011: Rechtliche und ethische Aspekte von Ghostwriting. ''Authors, Ghosts, Damned Lies, and Statisticians(Elizabeth Wager), 2007: Anmerkungen zur Arbeit von Peter C. Gøtzsche. What Should Be Done To Tackle Ghostwriting in the Medical Literature? (Peter C. Gøtzsche, Jerome P. Kassirer, Karen L. Woolley, Elizabeth Wager, Adam Jacobs, Art Gertel, Cindy Hamilton), 2009: Strategien zur Abschaffung von Gostwriting. Ghostwriting: The Dirty Little Secret of Medical Publishing That Just Got Bigger (PLoS Medicine Redaktion), 2009: Statement zu Ghostwriting. [http://www.plosmedicine.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pmed.0040286 Ghost Management: How Much of the Medical Literature Is Shaped Behind the Scenes by the Pharmaceutical Industry?] (Sergio Sismondo), 2007: Die Verbreitung von Ghostwriting. *Zum Inhalt *Zum Pressespiegel *Zur Materialsammlung *Zu den Medien Kategorie:WP Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Forschungsarbeiten